Janji! Cinta, Mati
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU# Mencintai seseorang perlu perjuangan, apalagi ketika orang tersebut memang susah didapatkan. Cinta? Matikah? atau hanya janji? ItaKyuu. ItaDei.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: (ItaKyuu), ItaDei Slight KakaSai

Warning: Yaoi, Shou-ai, typo's, OC, OOC, BadFic, de el el.

A.N: Author bosan membuat Naru menjadi manja, kini biarkanlah Kyuu yang menjadi manja *authordicakar

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan panas melesat cepat di pipi seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja kepergok ber-ci-uman dengan seorang . Nama dari pemuda tersebut mulai terdiam sambil mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Dia, ditampar! Ditampar oleh seorang pemuda manis berambut merah keorangean dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang erat sekotak kue Cake dan mata yang memerah dengan genangan air mata di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Mata Itachi mulai terbelalak kaget ketika pemuda di depannya mulai mendudukkan diri dikursi sementara gadis yang menjadi pokok permasalahan mereka mulai lari tak karuan karena sama kagetnya.

"Tachi senang?" Tanya pemuda manis beriris Rubby tersebut menatap pemuda yang baru saja ia tampar tadi.

"Tachi jahat!" Dan langkah selanjutnya pemuda manis tersebut kembali keluar dengan perasaan sakit dihatinya.

"Kyuu! Tunggu!" Perintah Itachi yang mulai berlari menyusul sang kekasih. Ya, ke-ka-sih.

"Kyuu.. please.. stop!" Pinta Itachi memohon sambil memegang erat tangan pemuda bernama Kyuu Tersebut.

Mata bagaikan Rubby tersebut semakin memerah ketika ia melihat sang kekasih berlutut dengan perasaan teramat salah.

"Tachi senang? Karena mendapat ciuman dari gadis tadi? Dan juga.. hadiahnya.. dihari ulang tahun, Tachi ini? Kyuu tahu.. Kyuu tidak bisa berikan yang terbaik untuk Tachi.. Dan Kyuu.. hanya bisa memberi Cake rasa apel kesukaan Kyuu untuk Tachi.. bahkan.. Kyuu mencuri waktu dan kesempatan hanya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Tachi."

Itachi mulai terdiam lemas dan ia pun mulai menyentuh pipi yang basah dengan air mata tersebut dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kyuu-chan.. Gadis tadi itu temanku, bahkan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menciumku. Kumohon Kyuu-chan.. aku hanya butuh kau di sisiku untuk hari ulang tahunku ini."

"Kyuu mau pulang!" Pinta Kyuubi dingin tanpa mau mempedulikan alasan Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku antar ya?"

"Tidak usah.. Nanti Tachi malah dihajar Om dan Papa. Tachi pulang saja. Kyuu yakin malam ini hanya mimpi." Tolak Kyuubi lembut dengan senyuman yang bercampur dengan tetesan air mata. Perlahan Kyuubi mulai melepaskan tangan Kekashinya tersebut dan mulai berjalan kembali sambil menghapusi sisa air matanya.

"Hiks.."

Bruk!

"KYUU!" Panggil Itachi yang shock karena secara tiba-tiba Kekasihnya tersebut ambruk tanpa sebab.

"Kyuu-chan.. bangunlah.. maafkan Tachi.." Mohon Itachi bersalah sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sebuah Rumah Sakit Kyuubi terlihat sedang senang sambil memakan potongan Cake dipiringnya.

"Jangan terlalu cepat makan, My Kitsune." Ucap seorang pria tampan dengan rambut kuning dan iris Cobaltnya.

"Bisa-bisa kulitmu yang putih itu berubah jadi coklat loh." Lanjut seorang pria dengan masker yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Kyuu mau kulit coklat. Jawab Kyuubi polos sambil terus memakan Cake rasa apelnya.

"Hahaha.. My Kitsune.. bibirmu kotor sekali." Ledek Minato sang Ayah sambil mengacak-ngacak helaian rambut putranya.

"Kyyaa..! Papa! Don't touch!" Perintah Kyuubi sambil memelotot namun tak membuat sang Ayah takut atau jengkel sama sekali ia malah kembali tersenyum dan tertawa.

Sama halnya dengan Itachi. Ia juga ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya tersebut dari balik jendela Rumah Sakit. Dengan melihat senyum Kekasihnya hari ini dia sudah bisa tenang dan lega.

"Hoam.. Kyuu ingin pulang." Ucap Kyuu pelan sambil berbaring di ranjang rawatnya.

"Nanti, setelah kamu sembuh, Honey."

"Kyuu sembuh." Elak Kyuubi sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Jangan membantah, Papa Honey. Papa khawatir padamu. Baik-baik ya." Ucap Minato lembut sambil mencium kening putranya lembut.

"Ayo Kakashi." Lanjut Minato pada pria disebelahnya.

Kriieett.

Blam.

"Hum..."

Krieett.."

"Tachi?" Ucap senang Kyuubi ketika Kekasihnya tersebut datang membawa sekotak kue apel.

"Pagi, Kyuu-chan ku tersayang?" Sapa Itachi lembut sambil mencium pipi kekasihnya lembut.

"Hehe.. Tachi bawa apa?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran sambil menurunkan diri dari ranjang rawatnya.

"Jangan turun, Kyuu-chan. Ini kue hanya untukmu, kau suka kan, Kyuu-chan?"

"Kalau itu dari Tachi.. Kyuu suka." Jawab Kyuubi senang membuat Itachi pun ikut senang.

"Tachi.."

"Ya Kyuu-chan?"

"Kyuu mimpi buruk.. Kyuu bermimpi Tachi mendua Kyuu dan.. berciuman dengan seorang gadis.." Itachi kembali terdiam sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa itu 'kan cuma mimpi." Lanjut Kyuubi sambil tersenyum senang dan sejenak Itachi pun ikut tersenyum.

"Itu cuma mimpi Kyuu-chan. Aku, Tachi mu ini tidak akan menduamu, bahkan menyakitimu."

"Janji?" Tanya Kyuubi memastikan.

Cup.

"Ya." Jawab Itachi mantap setelah ia berhasil mengecup bibir berasa apel Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Nah.. sekarang Kyuu-chan tidur. Besok kita bertemu lagi."

"Baiklah.. Kyuu akan tidur."

"Mimpikan, Tachi ya?"

"Tidak akan!" Tolak Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Itachi terdiam kaget.

"Tidak untuk sekali." Lanjut Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Itachi bernapas lega.

"Ha~ ya sudah, selamat tidur Kyuu-chan ku."

"Bye, Tachi.." Salam Kyuubi yang langsung menutup matanya.

"Hn." Gumam Itachi dengan sebuah senyuman sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Sore harinya Kyuubi sudah bisa diijinkan pulang kerumah. Sesampainya pemuda manis ini dikamar ia mulai menyalakan Televisi sambil duduk dan menonton.

Sungguh, Kyuubi adalah pemuda yang manis bahkan tak sedikit pria yang menyukainya namun sayang pria-pria tersebut harus mengalah karena pemuda manis tersebut sudah dimiliki orang lain.

Manja. Itulah sikapnya. Kyuubi akan bermanja-manja di dekat orang yang paling ia sayang. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun dia manja tapi dia punya sedikit sikap buruk.

Satu jam menonton telah membuat Kyuubi menguap bosan dan ketika ia sedang sibuk menekan-nekan remot tiba-tiba jarinya berhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah film yang memperagakan seorang gadis yang memberikan shall pada kekasihnya.

Kyuubi mulai terdiam dan dengan secepat kilat iapun mulai menyambar Handphonenya sambil mencari nomer tujuannya.

"Halo, Sweaty Yugito.. aku mau kamu kerumahku! sekarang! Iya! percepat langkahmu! ingat! tiga kali lipat, bye.."

Nit.

"Na na na na..." Kyuubi terlihat sedang bersenandung ria di dekat sebuah taman sambil melihat setangkai bunga berwarna merah.

Tap tap tap.

"Eh.."

Dan seketika pandangannya teralihah pada suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat.

Bruk!

"Hah.. hosh.. capek!" Keluh gadis berkepang satu tersebut menjatuhkan dirinya ditanah tepat di hadapan Kyuubi yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Kyuubi mulai terlihat senang dan dengan segera iapun langsung menjongkokkan diri di depan gadis cantik tersebut.

"Yugito? capek?" Tanya Kyuubi polos dan hanya di balas gadis tersebut dengan sebuah senyu-man.

"Hum.. tidak Kyuu~ TAPI KAKIKU SAKIT DAN LELAH KARENA KAU MENYURUHKU JALAN TIGA KALI CEPATNYA!" Bentak gadis yang telah diketahui bernama Yugito tersebut pada pemuda manis yang masih setia berjongkok didepannya.

"Hehehe.. I'm Sorry." Ucap Kyuubi watados dan langsung membuat Yugito sweatdrop.

"Huh! dasar tidak berperasaan pada teman sendiri! Ya sudah ayo kita mulai." Ajak Yugito yang langsung membuat senyum pemuda tersebut semakin berkembang.

"Siap Boss."

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian di sebuah ruang tamu terlihatlah Yugito yang sedang mengajarkan temannya tersebut bagaimana cara merajut.

"Santai saja." Ucap Yugito menenangkan sahabatnya yang mulai terlihat jengkel karena rajutannya selalu gagal.

"Kyuu! Pelan-pelan."

"Jariku lelah.. tapi aku ingin bisa." Sedih Kyuubi ketika melihat hasil karyanya yang tak karuan.

"Merajut itu butuh konsentrasi, kesabaran dan ketenangan, cobalah." Bujuk Yugito lembut dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sahabatnya.

"Iya.."

Dua jam kemudian waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30.

"Wah.. sudah sore, Kyuu.. aku pulang dulu ya?" Pamit Yugito pada Kyuubi yang masih serius pada pekerjaannya.

"I-Iya.. hati-hati dijalan.."

"Siip, dah.."

"Dadah.." Balas Kyuubi singkat.

Drrttt drrtt drrtt drrttt..

Sontak Kyuubi pun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Handphonenya yang bergetar dan menunjukkan nama seseorang.

"Tachi.." Gumam Kyuubi pelan.

Nit.

"Halo?"

"-Kyuu.. suaramu lemas sekali, Sayang? Sakit lagi ya?-"

"Tidak.. Kyuu tidak sakit."

"-Lalu kenapa tadi suaranya lemas?-"

"Cuma lelah saja."

"-Kalau begitu, Kyuu harus istirahat, dan jangan banyak beraktifitas bagaimana? apa sudah makan?-"

"Belum.."

"-Kenapa belum? mau sakitnya tambah parah, begitu?-"

"Tidak!"

"-Kalau begitu cepat makan.-"

"Huh! iya iya.."

"-Kenapa? mau melawan?-"

"Tidak mau.."

"-Kalau begitu pergi ke meja makan dan makan yang banyak.-"

"Iya iya, Cerewet! huh!"

Nit.

Terlihat Kyuubi mulai menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal namun tak dapat di pungkiri baha ia senang dengan perhatian Kekasih tercintanya.

Malam pun tiba.

Di sebuah kamar Kyuubi masih serius mengerjakan rajutannya, sesekali ia mulai tersenyum walau di saat itupula jarinya menjadi korban lamunannya.

"Kitsune?" Panggil seorang pria yang langsung membuat Kyuubi kaget dan akhirnya berpura-pura sudah tidur.

"Honey?"

Pria tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar putranya dan sesampainya disana ia pun langsung menyelimuti putranya agar tidak kedinginan.

"Sudah tidur rupanya." Minato, ayah dari pemuda manis tersebut mulai mengamati ruangan putranya dengan teliti berharap jika sesuatu yang ia cari tidak dibuang kembali oleh putranya.

"Apa sudah dibuang lagi?" Tanya Minato lirih dan ketika ia menengok kebelakng ia melihat sebuah benda yang ia cari tergeletak begitu saja di dekat keranjang sampah. Perlahan pria tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Sebuah figura poto yang menampakkan sosok wanita cantik berambut merah. Tatapan sedih mulai terpancar di kedua iris Saphire Minato ketika ia menyentuh permukaan dingin kaca yang melindungi benda didalamnya.

"Andai kau masih disini, Honey.. Kitsune kecil kita tidak akan kesepian dan membencimu." Gumam Minato sedih dan ketika ia akan menggantung kembali foto tersebut pada tempatnya tiba-tiba Kyuubi terbangun.

"Jangan digantung! Perempuan itu tidak sayang, Kyuu.."

"No, Honey.. bagaimanapun dia adalah Ibumu, bukan musuhmu."

"Dia tidak sayang-Kyuu!" Balas Kyuubi dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya membuat Minato terdiam dan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, Kitsune kecilku, ini sudah malam, tidurlah." Perintah Minato lembut dan ia pun mulai beranjak pergi setelah mencium kening putranya sambil membawa sebuah poto ditangannya.

"Good night, Honey.."

Kriiet.

Blam

"Night too, Papa." Balas Kyuubi pelan tak bersemangat.

"And Kyuu hate, Mama.."

Lama terdiam akhirnya Kyuubi memutuskan menelfon Kekasihnya namun beberapa kali di telfon Kyuu malah tidak mendapat balasan.

"Tachi? Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran sementara di rumah Itachi sendiri rupanya ia sedang mabuk-mabukan bersama kedua temannya. "Kencengin musiknya, dong.. hik.. hahaha.."

"Siip."

Kembali ke tempat Kyuubi, disana ia mulai menuruni tangga dengan perlahan berharap Omnya tak mengetahui kehadirannya.

"Semoga pintunya belum dikunci." Gumam Kyuubi namun tiba-tiba Om nya tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya dan kembali menonton.

"Tck!" Dan dengan terpaksa Kyuubi pun naik kembali dan masuk kekamarnya.

"Harus lewat jendela lagi." Gumam Kyuubi nekad dan iapun mulai melakukan rencananya.

Terlihat disebuh jendela lantai atas Kyuubi sedang berusaha turun menggunakan tambang yang sering ia gunakan sebelumnya dan ketika ia hampir sampai kebawah tiba-tiba tanganya tergores beberapa tanaman berduri yang mengakibatkan tangannya tergores dan berdarah.

"Ssshh.. aww.." Ringgis Kyuubi namun ia tak peduli dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang menuju sebuah pagar tinggi. Setelah berhasil melewati pagar tersebut, Kyuubi pun langsung berlari melewati sebuah gang dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang harus menaiki sebuah taxi.

"Ha~"

Hela Kyuubi dengan perasaan tak menentu.

. Sesaat kemudian.

Sesampainya Kyuubi di depan sebuah pintu bercat biru tiba-tiba ia langsung mencium bau minuman.

"Dasar pemabuk!" Geram Kyuubi kesal dan dengan kasar iapun langsung menendeng pintu didepannya sampai terbuka membuat beberapa orang disana kaget termasuk Itachi sendiri.

"K-Kyuu?"

"Sudah berapa botol?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada sinis."

"Mau.. hik.. minum bareng gak?" Tawar seorang pria dengan banyak pierching di wajahnya.

"Jijik!"

"Setelah loe coba.. hik..loe bakalan ketagihan, tapi.. loe harus bayar untuk ini!" Sahut pria lainnya yang langsung membuat Kyuubi menggeram kesal.

"Oh.. gw tahu, loe takut ya?" Tanya Pain si pria dengan pierching tersebut.

"Aku.. Aku tidak takut!" Elak Kyuubi kesal.

"Kalau begitu coba."

"... Baiklah!" Ucap Kyuubi mantap dan dengan cepat ia pun langsung merebut botol milik Kakuzu, pria satunya yang sedang minum.

"Hei!" Kesal Kakuzu yang marah karena minumannya direbut paksa.

Gluk.

Gluk.

Gluk.

Itachi mulai membelalakkan matanya secara sempurna setelah ia tahu sang Kekasih telah berhasil minum beberapa teguk.

"Jangan! keluarkan, Kyuu!" Perintah Itachi yang langsung merebut botol alkohol tersebut secara paksa dari tangan kekasihnya membuat Kakuzu dan Pain tersenyum geli.

Kyuubi mulai menatap sinis ke arah Itachi membuat dirinya kaget.

"Berikan! PADAKU!" Bentak Kyuubi kesal sambil merebut kembali minumannya dan mulai tersenyum dengan muka memerah.

"Enak kan?" Tanya Pain dengan seringai dan Kyuubi pun mengangguk senang.

"Hik.. iya.." Kyuubi kebali meneguk alkohol tersebut namun dengan cepat Itachi merebutnya kembali.

"Tachi~ Kembali-kan."

BRUK

Itachi mulai terdiam ketika kekasihnya tersebut ambruk didepan matanya membuat Kakuzu dan Pain terdiam kaget.

''Lu mau bawa kemana tuh anak?" Tanya Kakuzu penasaran karena temannya tersebut sudah beranajak pergi sambil memanggul kekasihnya seperti sekarung beras.

"Terserah gw!" Balas Itachi sinis dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Awas saja kalau lu 'makan' dia, hahaha.."

"Hum.." Gumam Itachi dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya.

Kriieett.

Blam.

* * *

Cuiitt.

Ccuiit..

Cuiitt..

Esok paginya Kyuubi terbangun dengan rasa silau menyerang matanya secara langsung, begitu juga dengan kicauanan burung yang telah mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Ahh.. Papa.. burungnya mengganggu.. dan tutup lagi jendelanya." Perintah Kyuubi dengan suara sedikit dikeraskan sambil mengucek matanya secara perlahan.

1. Kyuubi mulai terdiam ketika ia merasakan tak ada kain baju di tubuhnya.

"Ehh.."

2. Kyuubi sangat kaget karena rupanya ia bukan sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Papa?" Panggil Kyuubi takut.

3. "Kenapa Kyuu-chan ku Sayang?"

Deg.

Kyuubi mulai membelalakkan matanya ketika ia mendengar suara Kekasihnya bertanya.

Kyuubi mulai menatap horor ke arah Kekasihnya tersebut membuat Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"AAAAA...! KURANG AJAR KAU! BAJINGAN!" Amuk Kyuubi sambil memukuli Kekasihnya habis-habisan.

"Ampun.. Ampun, Kyuu.."

.

.

.

Dijalan raya terlihatlah Itachi yang sedang membonceng Kyuubi dengan motornya. Tak ada percakapan. Hanya diam dan hening sampai tujuan.

Ckit!

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Itachi yang membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi barusan. Sesampainya didepan pintu Kyuubi hanya terdiam sambil melihat Itachi yang terdiam sendiri dimotornya.

Kyuubi merasa bersalah karena ia tak menghiraukan kekasihnya sedikitpun juga, tidak berterimakasih dan tidak mengobati luka lebam diwajahnya yang ia buat.

'Maaf Tachi.' Ucap Kyuubi dalam hati. Sementara itu di ruang tamu terlihat Minato yang sudah prustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak seluruh ruangan mencari putranya.

"Kitsune?" Panggil Minato terus menerus.

"Nii-san, tenang!" Perintah Kakashi pada Minato yang terlihat memelototkan matanya geram membuat Kakashi sedikit takut.

"Mana Kitsune kecilku?" Tanya Minato prustasi dan Kakashipun mulai mendudukkan pria yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri itu.

"Dia pas-"

"Papa.." Potong Kyuubi yang baru saja membuka pintu membuat Minato senang dan langsung memeluk puranya dengan kasih sayang.

"Ya Tuhan, Nak.. dari mana saja kamu?" Tanya Minato khawatir namun Kyuubi hanya terdiam dengan menjawab dengan lesunya.

"Jalan pagi, Kyuu mandi dulu ya, Kyuu pasti sudah kesiangan masuk kuliah." Ucap Kyuubi dengan senyuman sambil beranjak menainggalkan Minato yang terdiam khawatir.

'Apa karena masalah Kemarin?' Pikir Minato mengingat mendiang Istrinya.

Disebuah kamar terlihatlah Kyuubi yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk dan disaat itulah ia menemukan rajutannya yang belum selesa itergeletak begitu saja di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Kyuubi masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mengambil rajutan tersebut dan membuangnya ke keranjang sampah.

"Tachi." Gumam Kyuubi pelan dan tak lama kemudian Kyuubi pun langsung mengambil kembali rajutannya dan kembali melanjutnya dengan senang hati sambil tersenyum.

Siang harinya di sebuah Campus terlihatlah Kyuubi yang sedang duduk melanjutkan rajutanya.

"Kyuu.. melamun terus, apa tidak bosan, hah?" Tanya Yugito yang tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuubi.

"Heloo? Kyuu? kamu dengar aku kan?" Tanya Yugito memastikan.

"Kamu?"

"Akhirnya kamu menyahut juga, hah.. bagaimana dengan Itachi?" Tanya Yugito penasaran dan langsung membuat Kyuubi terdiam sedih.

"Ehh.. aku salah ya?"

"Tidak.."

Yugito mulai terdiam sambil melihat rajutan ditangan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Yugito yang langsung membuat Kyuubi tersentak kaget.

"Ha~ sudah ku duga, bagaimanapun kalau kalian berdua terus marah-marahan seperti ini tanpa ada yang meminta maaf bisa-bisa hubungan kalian selesai begitu saja." Ucap Yugito santai dan langsung membuat sahabatnya tersebut kembali tersentak kaget.

"Apalagi kalau ku lihat Itachi itu banyak penggemarnya apalagi si bocah aneh itu." Lanjut Yugito sambil mengingat-ngingat seseorang.

"Jadi aku harus apa? Aku kesal sama dia!"

"Kesal? Kesal kenapa?" Tanya Yugito penasaran dan langsung mendekati sahabatnya tersebut secara refleks.

"Tapi Yugito jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

"Iya."

"Jangan melotot!"

"Iya iya!"

"Jangan berteriak."

"Iya bocah merah aku tid-"

"Kemarin malam aku ditiduri Tachi." Potong Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Yugito terdiam tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Hening.

"Yu-"

"APA? KAU SERIUS, KYUU? BA-BAGAIMANA KALAU PAPAMU TAHU." Tanya Yugito lantang sambil membelalakkan matanya shock.

"Yugito, ssttt please.., jangan berteriak!" Balas Kyuubi kaget sambil berbisik dan dengan segera Yugito menutup mulutnya rapat dan mulai ikut berbisik.

"Maaf.. jadi bagaimana? ma-maksudku.. apa.. apa masih sakit?" Tanya Yugitu memastikan dan hanya dibalas oleh sabatnya tersebut dengan sebuah lamanun.

"Kyuu?"

"Iya.. rasanya masih.. sakit." Jawab Kyuubi dengan nada sedikit terbata.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, oh iya, sebentar lagi aku masuk, jadi.. aku duluan ya, dah.."

"Kyuu.. tunggu!" Panggil Yugito yang mulai berlari menyusul sahabatnya tersebut.

Sementara itu di tempat kerja, Itachi.

Tanpa sengaja tangannya teriris pisau ketika ia sedang memotong beberapa Strawberry.

"Sshh.." Ringgis Itachi yang langsung mengibas tangannya sampai darahnya tercecer kemana-mana.

"Tidak biasanya." Ledek Pain yang terlihat sibuk mengOven sebuah Kue.

"Cuma kebetulan." Balas Itachi tidak peduli.

"Hum.. gw kira pacar lu mutusin." Sahut Kakuzu yang langsung membuat Itachi membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Diam lu!" Marah Itachi yang langsung membuat Kakuzu terdiam dan membuat Pain terkekeh geli.

'Gw gak mau diputusun.' Ucap Itachi dalam hati sambil melihat jarinya yang berdarah.

Sore harinya terlihatlah Itachi yang sedang duduk di atas jok motornya sambil menunggu seseorang.

Sedangkan dari arah lain terlihatlah Kyuubi yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang Campusnya bersama Yugito.

"Akhem.. Kyuu.. aku duluan ya." Ucap Yugito yang langsung meninggalkan sahabatnya terdiri.

"Yu-Yugito." Panggil Kyuu namun tak diindahkan sahabatnya. Kyuubi mulai terdiam dengan rasa yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya.

'Tachi.' Lirih Kyuubi dalam hati.

Itachi mulai menengokkan kepalanya ketika ia melihat sang Kekasih yang hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kyuu.." Kyuubi yang menyadari kedatangan Kekasihnya dengan segera langsung berlari namun dengan cepat Itachi berusaha menyusulnya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Kyuu! Tunggu! Perintah Itachi sambil berlari melewati beberapa Koridor ruangan sebuah Campuis.

"Tidak!" Balas Kyuubi menolak namun malah membuat Itachi mempercepat langkahnya.

Tap!

"Kyuu tunggu!"

Kyuubi mulai berontak ketika tangannya dicengkram erat pria didepannya.

"Lepaskan!" Perintah Kyuubi takut namun dengan cepat Itachi memeluknya.

"Tachi mohon, Kyuu.. maafkan, Tachi." Pinta Itachi dengan nada lirih membuat pemuda di pelukannya ikut terdiam dalam sedih.

"Tachi?"

"Maafkan Tachi.. saat itu Tachi mabuk, Kyuu tahu sendiri 'kan? begitu juga denganmu, Kyuu-chan." Kyuubi mulai terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya menangis sambil memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Tachi jahat! Jahat!" Ucap Kyuubi sambil memukuli dada Kekasihnya membuat Itachi sedikit mengernyit menahan rasa sakit.

"Iya.. Tachi jahat, sekarang.. maukan Kyuu memaafkan Tachi?" Tanya Itachi sambil menghapus air mata kekasihnya.

"Hu'um." Balas Kyuubi sambil tersenyum membuat Itachi ikut tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir tersebut mulai bersatu menimbulkan bunyi yang sensual terlebih dari pemuda manis berambut merah tersebut.

"Ngghh.. Tachi.." Panggil Kyuubi yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan beberapa salifa yang masih menyambungkan kedua bibir mereka.

"Oh.. maaf Kyuu.. Tachi lupa kalau ini tempat umum. Ayo Tachi antar pulang." Ajak Itachi yang langsung membuat kekasihnya tersebut tersenyum senang. "Iya."

Dan ketika malam tiba Kyuubi pun kembali meneruskan rajutannya dengan perlahan sambil sesekali tersenyum dan memanggil nama Kekasihnya.

"Tachi.."

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Dihari yang cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun terlihatlah Itachi yang sedang terdiam takut sambil meneguk ludah ketika ia berada di depan Gerbang sebuah rumah. Gluk.

Kembalilah Itachi meneguk ludah secara susah payah ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang baru saja masuk kerumahnya.

"Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?" Tanya Itachi kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan dari balkon rumah mewah tersebut terlihatlah Kyuubi yang mulai tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang tak ia duga terada di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Tachi."

Ucap Kyuubi senang dan dengan segera ia pun langsung menghampiri Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kyuu.. kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Kakashi namun ia tak mendapat sahutan dari Keponakan angkatnya tersebut.

"Tachi!" Panggil Kyuubi senang sambil berlari sementara Kakashi mulai menyandarkan dirinya di dekat tembok. Kedua alisnya mulai mengernyit ketika melihat Keponakan angkatnya tersebut berpelukan bahkan berciuman di depan matanya.

"S-sudah, Kyuu.. i-ini.." Itachi mulai terbata ketika ia melihat tatapan sinis dari pria bermasker tersebut.

"Oh iya.. hehe.. Kyuu lupa ini tempat umum, Ayo Tachi masuk!" Ajak Kyuubi sambil menarik tangan Kekasihnya.

"K-Kyuu.."

Gluk.

Itachi kembali meneuk ludah ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan pria bermasker tersebut secara intens.

"Jadi? Kalian berteman ya?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"I-iya.."

"Tidak ada hubungan lain?" Tanya Kakashi yang langsung membuat Itachi menggeram kesal.

'Tck.. kenapa pertanyaannya seperti ini.' Tanya Itachi dalam hati.

"Biar aku yang bawa!" Pinta Kyuubi pada salah satu pembantunya namun dengan bersikeras wanita paruh baya tersebut tidak mengijinkan.

"Jangan Tuan Muda, biar saya saja."

"Kyuu, lebih baik kamu duduk dari pada mengganggu tugas orang lain." Celoteh Kakasi yang sukses membuat Kyuubi menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"O-Om.. sebenarnya.. saya ingin.. mengajak, Kyuu jalan-jal-."

"Tidak diizinkan!" Potong Kakashi mantap.

"Tapi kau boleh mengajak Kyuu jalan-jalan ditaman.

"Oh.. t-trimakasih kalau begitu."

"Hum."

Dan demikianlah. Kini Itachi bisa bernafas lega ketika Kakashi sudah bergi meninggalkannya.

"Fyuhh.."

"Tachi..." Panggil Kyuubi manja sambil memeluk Kekasihnya erat.

Silahkan.." Ucap seorang pembantu yang langsung menyimpan secangkir kopi di meja.

"Terimakasih, Bi." Balas Kyuubi sebelum wanita paruh baya tersebut pergi.

"Sama-sama."

"Tachi.." Panggil Kyuubi khawatir pada Pria di sebelahnya.

"Ha~ dasar laki-laki aneh, rasanya tadi jantungku mau copot." Celoteh Itachi namun hanya dibalas tatapan bingung dari kekasihnya.

"C-co-copot?" Beo Kyuubi berbata.

"Kyuu?"

"Tidak! jangan copot! kalau jantung Tachi copot, itu artinya Tachi mati." Mata Kyuubi mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca namun Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus helaian merah ke orangean Kekasihnya.

"Tidak Kyuu sayang, Tachi tidak akan mati, Tachi akan tetap hidup untuk, Kyuu." Balas Itachi lembut dan seketika membuat Kyuu tersenyum kembali.

Ting Nong.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bel berbunyi mengharuskan Itachi dan Kyuubi menghentikan ciuman mesra mereka dengan kesal.

"Tck! siapa yang datang kesini?" Rutuk Itachi geram.

"Tenang Tachi, tunggu sebentar ya." Balas Kyuubi sambil beranjak pergi.

Kriiett.

"Sai?"

"Sai?" Beo Itachi penasaran karena takut nama laki-laki tersebut adalah selingkuhan Kyuubi.

"Om.."

"Om? Oh.. Papamu? masuklah Sai, dia ada di dalam, dan kenapa masih memanggilnya Om kalau kau memang sudah diangkat anak olehnya."Balas Kyuubi panjang lebar dan hanya disahut pemuda bernama Sai tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku, sebenarnya masih belum terbiasa." Balas Sai ragu-ragu sambil mencengkram buku di genggamannya.

"Oh.. tidak apa-apa, nanti juga terbiasa, masuklah, Om dikamar." Perintah Kyuubi dan langsung dituruti pemuda didepannya dengan anggukan dan langsung masuk dan meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"Siapa Kyuu-chan?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Sai, anak angkat Om." Balas Kyuubi yang mulai mendududkkan dirinya kembali.

"Memang dia belum punya anak?"

"Hahaha.. bagaimana Om mau punya anak kalau menikah saja belum, hahaha.. tapi, Kyuu tidak tahu juga." Itachi mulai cengo mendengar penjelasan polos Kekasihnya.

"Oh.. begitu ya, hum.. lebih baik kita pergi ke taman sekarang." Ajak Itachi yang langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo."

Di sebuah taman terlihatlah Kyubi yang sedang berlarian menangkap Kupu-kupu sedangkan Itachi duduk di dekat kolam buatan.

"Kupu-kupu."

"Kyuu, jangan lari-lari." Perintah Itachi lembut dan langsung membuat Kyuubi berhenti berlari.

"Ada apa, Kyuu?"

"Haus.. Kyuu haus." Balas Kyuubi dengan nada kesal namun Itachi kembali tersenyum.

"Biar Tachi yang ambilkan." Balas Itachi yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"..."

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kyuubi pun kembali berlari dengan riangnya.

"Kupu-kupu!.."

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan terlihatlah Itachi yang sedang mencari arah dapur.

"Yang mana ya?"

"Ahhh.. Papa."

Deg.

Itachi mulai menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara desahan dari sebuah pintu di sebelahnya.

"Hah?" Dan dengan memberanikan diri Itachi pun mulai mengintip lewat lubang kunci.

Mata Itachi mulai terbelalak seketika ketika ia melihat pemuda bernama Sai tersebut sedang bercinta bersama Om nya Kyuubi yang tak lain adalah Kakashi.

"Papa.. ahhh... Ngghh,, henti-hentikan.."

"Tenang.." Itachi mulai menjauhkan dirinya secara perlahan dengan seringai aneh di bibirnya.

"Gay hah?" Gumam Itachi sinis sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan pintu tersebut. Sesampainya Itachi di luar ia kembali membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat Kyuubi sedang menyiram dirinya dengan air dari selang menciptakan lekuk tubuhnya makin terlihat tak terkecuali dengan belahan pantatnya yang nampak begitu jelas.

Prang!

Dan seketika itu juga gelas berisi air yang dibawa Itachipun terjatuh saking shocknya.

"Tachi.." Panggil Kyuubi khawatir sambil berlari menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Tachi?" Panggil Kyuubi sambil menyentuh pipi Itachi yang terlihat pucat. Itachi kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika ia melihat nipple Kyuubi yang yang terlihat menggoda ikut nampak karena baju yang menempel karena basah.

"Tck." Dan iapun kembali merutuki dirinya karena barang dibalik celanaya sudah mendesak untuk keluar.

"Tachi?" Panggil Kyuubi khawatir karena kekasihnya tersebut tak menyahut barang sedikitpun.

"Kyuu?"

"Iya?"

"Maukah kau bersatu lagi denganku?"

"Bersatu? bersatu bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuubi bingung.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuubi polos sambil memeluk Itachi dengan erat. Dan kembalilah barang di balik celana Itachi mendesak membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman apalagi ketika kekasihnya tersebut memeluk dengan begitu eratnya.

"Bukan." Ucap Itachi singkat.

"Eh?"

"Bersatu, ketika kita tidur berdua dan melakukan aksi cinta kita di tempat tidur."

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan panas mendarat tepat di pipi Itachi. Sang pelaku penamparan mulai terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau egois?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada pelan membuat Itachi terdiam sambil mengusap pipinya yang masih terasa panas.

"Apa kau lebih mencintai tubuhku dibanding ketulusanku?"

"..."

"Tachi! dengarkan! Apa dalam cinta harus selalu seperti itu? cinta Tachi yang dulu? cinta Tachi sebelum bersama Kyuu? APA KAU LEBIH SUKA SEPERTI ITU HAH?"

Itachi mulai terbelalak kaget ketika ia mendengar kekasihnya mulai membentak dengan suara tinggi. Bahkan ia kembali terbelalak kaget ketika melihat tetesan bening berjatuhan diatas kramik secara bergantian.

"Kyuu?"

"Tachi tak mencintai Kyuu 'kan? Kyuu tahu itu? Tachi hanya ingin kesenangan! bukan cinta."

"Kyuu.. deng-"

"Jangan sentuh!" Larang Kyuubi ketika Itachi mulai mendekatinya. Kyuubi mulai memutari Itachi dan berhenti di belakangnya.

"Kyuu.."

"TACHI JAHAT!" Bentak Kyuubi sambil mendorong kekasihnya kebelakang sampai maju beberapa langkah.

"Kyuu! apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Itachi namun tak mendapat balasan barang sedikitpun malahan Kyuubi terus memukuli punggung Itachi secara kasar membut dirinya terus maju mengikuti arah pukulan tersebut.

"K-Kyuu!"

"Kau sialan! kau hanya mau menang sendiri!"

PAK!

BUK!

"Kau-"

Hap!

Sekarang giliran Kyuubi yang memelalakkan matanya kaget ketika tubuhnya dengan cepat langsung dipeluk seseorang dengan erat.

"Ta-chi?"

"Pukulanmu keras sekali Kyuu-chan! dan rasanya sakit, mungkin.. kau mau membunuhku lain kali?" Ucap Itachi dengan senyuman sambil mengelus helaian rambut Kyuubi yang halus.

"TIDAK! kenapa Tachi belang begitu! Tidak! Kyuu tidak mau kehilangan Tachi! Hiks.."

"Begitupun denganku." Kini kedua iris berbeda warna tersebut kembali saling memandang menciptakan kehangatan dan ketentraman diantara keduanya.

"Sudahlah jangan cengeng, kau jadi terlihat sangat jelek Kyuu."

"Hehe.."

"Ya sudah aku.. lebih baik pulang dari pad-"

"Bersatu denganku?" Potong Kyuubi yang langsung membuat mata Itachi kembali terbelalak. Kyuubi kembali tersenyum dan perlahan iapun mulai menarik tangan kekasihnya kesuatu tempat. Sebuah ruangan kosong dan tak berpenghuni atau bisa disebut gudang!.

"Bukankah Tachi mau bersatu dengan Kyuu? Ayo kita lakukan. tapi berjanjilah bahwa Tachi tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuu." Itachi ikut tersenyum dan iapun mulai mengecup bibir ranum kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Tachi janji." Balas Itachi singkat sambil mendudukkan Kyuubi disebuah kersi kosong.

"Kita akan bersatu, begitu juga cinta kita Kyuu." Tangan Itachi mulai bergerak membuka tiap kancing baju lawan mainnya. Semakin dingin itulah yang Kyuubi rasakan ketika baju basah yang ia pakai mulai lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Tachi."

"Kita akan bersama selamanya Kyuu.."

"Selamanya.." Beo Kyuubi dengan pemikiran yang sudah melayang entah kemana sedangkan pria di atasnya sudah berhasil melucuti pakaiannya sampai polos tanpa tersisa sehelai benagpun.

Cup.

"Nghh.." Kyuubi mulai mengeluh ketika Itachi mulai menjilat menciumi dan mengigiti kecil leher jenjangnya dengan rakus sehingga meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan disana.

"Ahh.. Tachi." Kini Itachi mulai mengemut bagian nipple Kyuubi yang sudah menegang dengan warna yang menggoda membuat Kyuubi melantunkan suara-suara menggodanya sambil meremas rambut hitam panjang Kekasihnya dengan gemas.

"Ahhh.." Terlihat cairan-cairan bening mulai membasahi bagian penis Kyuubi membuat benda tersebut berdiri dengan sendirinya. Itachi mulai tersenyum dan ia pun mulai menggunakkan tangannya yang kosong untuk mengocok penis tersebut secara perlahan.

"Ahh.. Tachi.. more.." Pinta Kyuubi manja membut Itachi makin menyeringai sebelum akhirnya melumat penis tersebut dengan mulutnya.

"Ahh.. sshh.." Kyuubi mulai mendesah nikmat sambil menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan namun Itachi tak puduli dan terus memainkan penis tersebut di mulutnya dan tak lama kemudian Kyuubipun mulai memuntahkan semennya tepat kemulut kekasihnya.

Glek.

Dan dengan cepat cairan tersebut sudah tertelan habis oleh ITachi. Kyuubi mulai terdiam lemas dengan dada yang naik turun tak beraturan.

"Ini belum selesai Kyuu."

"Ehh?"

"Dan jangan mau menang sediri." Bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Kyuubi membuat sensasi dingin yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Itachi membuka bajunya sedangkan Kyuubi mulai menatapnya sambil menggigit bibir bangin bawahya.

Dan itu sungguh ekspresi yang sangat menggoda bagi Itachi. Kyuubi masih terdiam dengan canggung karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat ketika kekasihnya tersebut masih sibuk membuka baju.

Dan dengan sedikit keberanian Kyuubi pun mulai membangunkan dirinya sambil duduk tepat dihadapan Itachi.

"Kyuu bantu." Ucap Kyuubi menggoda sambi membuka bagian celana Itachi yang sudah menyempit.

Itachi mulai mengernyit sakit ketika penisnya tersebut dilumat oleh kekasihnya yang belum mahir membuat kekasihnya tersebut sebentar-sebentar mual serasa ingin muntah.

Itachi mulai terkekeh geli dan iapun mulai membaringkan dirinya diikuti Kyuubi yang mulai nungging sambil menyamakan posisinya dengan mainan barunya.

"Kau suka Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi menggoda dan langsung membuat pipi Kyuubi bersemu merah.

"Ku harap jawabanmu, Ya!"

Itachi mulai membangunkan sedikit tubuhnya sambil menjilat jari-jari tangnnya sementara Kyuubi masih sibuk dengan perkerjaannya sampai ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuh bagian belakangnya.

"Berhenti Kyuu, aku tidak mau tumbang sebelum waktunya." Perintah Itachi yang langsung membuat Kyuubi kebingungan sementara pria didepannya rupanya sedang sibuk menerobos lubang Kyuubi bengan jari-jarinya.

"Ahh.. Tachi.. Ap- Hemmmpph.." Kata-kata Kyuubi terhenti ketika dengan cepat Itachi mengunci mulut kekasihnya dengan sebuah kuluman yang begitu panas dan nikmat.

"Ahhh.. Mhh.." Beberapa menit berlalu, namun mereka belum mau menghentikan kegiatan mereka begitu pula dengan tangan Itachi yang masih setia memainkan Hole milik kekasihnya dengan pola zigzag.

"Ahh.." Teriak Kyuubi tak nyaman dan langsung melepaskan pungutan bibir tersebut ketika sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya disentuh berkali-kali oleh Itachi, membuat pria tersebut terenyum puas karena sudah mengetahui di mana letak prostat kekasihnya tersebut.

"Enak Kyuu-chan?" Tanya Itachi dengan senyum namun malah membuat pipi Kyuubi bersemu merah.

"Hum.. majulah." Perintah Itachi sambil memapah Kyuubi untuk duduk di atas perutnya.

"Tachi.."

"Jangan takut, sekarang berjongkoklah dan naikkan pantatmu." Perintah Itachi mutlak dan langsung diikuti Kyuubi dengan suara jantungnya yang berdebaran.

Itachi mulai mengarahkan ujung penisnya tepat ke atas membuat benda tersebut bagaikan tihang kokoh yang siap menahan benda apa saja membuat Kyuubi meneguk ludahnya karena takut dan kaget.

"Sekarang, lumat penisku, Kyuu!"

"Lu-lumat?" Beo Kyuubi kaget karena lubangnya sudah tepat berada di atas penis Itachi.

"Ya, seperti... ini!"

Bles!

"KYAAAAA!... hemmph."

BUK!

Tetesan air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata Kyuubi. Ingin berteriak kembali, namun tak bisa karena Itachi sudah menutup mulutnya rapat apalagi dengan posisi mereka yang sudah berubah. Dengan Itachi yang berada di bagian atas dirinya. Dan siapa yang tak akan menangis jika tubuhmu langsung ditarik kebawah menghantam benda yang langsung menerobos masuk kedalam bagian tubuhmu. Sakit. Itaulah yang Kyuubi rasakan saat ini. Tubuhnya serasa terbelah dua dengan benda besar panas yang kini bersarang tepat di dalam lubang anusnya.

"Aahh.. hoshh.. maaf Kyuu.." Bisik Itachi pelan sambil mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban namun perlahan pemuda di dalam pelukannya langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya tepat diatas lehenya.

"Tidak.. apa-apa, Tachi.. hosh.. lanjutkan." Pinta Kyuubi yang langsung dibalas Itachi dengan senyuman.

"Terimakasih, Kyuu."

"Nghh.."

Dan mulailah Itachi memopa tubuhnya membuat Kyuubi kembali melantunkan suara desahan yang begitu menggoda. Hanya mereka, ditempat ini. Dengan suara decitan dari sofa lama dibawah mereka, suasana yang sedikit mencekam namun tak membuat mereka takut dengan suasana ruangan tersebut. Yang mereka pikirkan sekarang adalah nikmatanya apa yang mereka perbuat sekarang.

"AAHHH.. Tachi.. More My love." Pinta Kyuubi sejejadinya. Melupakan betapa sakit dan perihnya ketika perta- maksudnya kedua kalinya benda besar tersebut memasuki dirinya. Yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah nikmat, senang dan bahagia.

Apalagi jika yang bercinta dengan dirimu adalah orang yang sangat kau cintai.

"Kyuu.." Panggil Itachi serak sambil terus memompa tubuhnya membuat Kyuubi makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ahhh.."

"Kyyuu.. Aku datangg.."

"Ahh.. Tac-hi~

" Itachi makin mempercepat tempo pemasukannya dan tak lama kemudian, cairan semen Itachipun mulai menyembur memenuhi lubang anus Kyuubi sampai membuat pemuda manis tersebut merasa penuh dan mulas.

Buk!

Itachi tumbang dan jatuh menghantam kekasihnya yang sama-sama dalam keadaan lelah.

"Hooshh.. Hoshh.."

"Hoshh.. hehe.." Kyuubi mulai tersenyum dan pada akhirnya malah tertawa membuat Itachi menatap penasaran ke arahnya.

"Kyuu.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi khawatir sambil menatap intens wajah Kekasihnya.

"Iya, Tachi.. Kyuu baik-baik saja."

"Oh.. baguslah kalau begitu, hoshh.. maafkan, Tachi, Kyuu..dan.. terimakasih."

"Kyuu yang harusnya berterimakasih pada Tachi.. yang sekarang ini adalah pacar Kyuu, apapun Kyuu akan lakukan.. bahkan tubuh ini untuk Tachi. Asal Tachi.. jangan tinggalkan, Kyuu."

"Hum." Itachi kembali tersenyum dan merekapun kembali mengadu lidah sesaat.

"Janji kita, sayang.. sampai mati." Balas Itachi yang kembali mencium bibir Kyuubi dengan bringasnya dan dibalas Kyuubi dengan senang hati.

Dan mungkin, akan ada ronde ke dua di sini.

"Tachi.. cukup! nanti ada yang tahu perbuatan kita.

"Oh.. iya, maaf, Kyuu.. kalau begitu ayo kita bereskan semua kekacauan ini." Ajak Itachi salting dan malah membuat Kyuubi tersenyum geli.

"Tachi.."

"Iya, Kyuu..?"

"Seminnggu lagi Annive kita yang pertama." Itachi mulai terdiam, tak ia sangka kalau hubungannya dengan Kyuubi hampir setahun lamanya.

"Oh iya, kalau begitu Tachi harus segera siapkan hadiah."

"Hadiah?" Ucap senang Kyuubi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi.

"Hadiah terbaik, Kyuu-chan hanya untukmu."

"Terimakasih, Tachi."

"Sama-sama, Sayang."

Hening.

"Em.. Tachi.. bisa lepaskan penyumbatnya.. perut Kyuu penuh."

"Ohh.. ma-maaf, Kyuu.." Balas Itachi salting lagi dan dengan perlahan ia pun mulai melepaskan penisnya dari lubang anus Kyuubi membuat semen-semen berwarna putih tersebut membanjiri seluruh sofa yang menjadi alas bercinta mereka.

"?.."

"Kenapa Kyuu-chan?" Tanya Itachi geli melihat ekspresi kekasihnya.

"Kalau Kyuu wanita seperti Yugito, pasti Kyuu langsung hamil dengan cairan sebanyak ini."

"Hum.. kalau kau sampai hamil, Tachi akan bertanggung jawab." Balas Itachi yang langsung membuat muka Kyuubi bertemu merah.

"Hum.."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, dipagi yang cerah, Kyuu serasa enggan membangunkan dirinya dari tempat tidur.

"Ngghh.. gara-gara kemarin." Ringgis Kyuubi kesakitan sambil membangunkan dirinya perlahan.

Hening.

Ngihaaa..

Kyuubi masih terdiam sampai pada akhirnya ia membelalakkan matanya senang karena mendengar suara seekor kuda.

"Kuda?"

Ucap Kyuubi girang dan langsung keluar dari tempat tidurnya melupakan sakit diarea bokongnya akibat kejadian kembarin. Dengan cepat Kyuubi membuka jendela kamarnya dan ketika ia menengok ke bagian bawah begitu senangnya ia karena melihat Papanya sedang melaimbai kearahnya dengan seekor kuda putih yang sangat indah.

Dengan cepat Kyuubi berlari kebawah membuat Kakashi khawatir pada keponakan angkatnya tersebut.

"Kyuu, hati-hati dengan tangganya."

"Iyaa.." Teriak Kyuubi tidak peduli dan.

Hap.

Kyuubi langsung memeluk sang Ayah dengan eratnya.

"Thank you, Papa.

"Your welcome, Honey."

"Kudanya untuk, Kyuu 'Kan?" Tanya Kyuu memastikan.

"Yes, silahkan rubah kecilku." Balas Minato lembut sambil membantu putranya menaiki kuda puih tersebut.

"Hallo my horsem I'm, Kyuu and nice to meet you, what you're name? hum.. what if your name is white? because of your color white as snow." Tanya Kyuubi sambil mengelus leher Kudanya lembut.

"White? nama yang bagus, Honey."

"Hehe.. kalau begitu namanya, White."

"Okay, Honey.. jalan-jalannya sebentar setalah itu pulang lagi."

"Siap, Papa."

"Nanti Papa menyusul, hum.. aku titip putraku, jaga dia dengan baik." Perintah Minato pada dua orang Bodyguard di belakangnya.

"Baik, Tuan."

* * *

Disebuah taman terlihatlah Kyuubi yang sedang berjalan-jalan menaiki Kuda barunya sedangkan disisi kanan-kirinya terdapat dua orang bodyguard yang siap melindunginya. Kyuubi sangat senang karena untuk sesaat ini ia dapat bebas ya.. walaupun harus diaping dua orang tak berguna ini.

"Tachi." Gumam Kyuubi ketika melihat Kekasihnya ternyata sedang ada ditaman yang sama sambil mendudukkan diri disebuah kursi dengan buku sebagai temannya.

"Tachi." Panggil Kyuubi yang langsung membuat pria tersebut menutup bukunya.

"Kyuu." Itachi mulai mendekati Kekasihnya namun malah dihadang dua orang penganggu tadi.

"Pergi darinya!" Perintah Kyuubi keras dan langsung membuat kedua boduguardnya mundur kembali.

"Wow.. Kyuu tumben sekali kau jalan-jalan."

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada sedih dan malah membuat Itachi tersenyum.

"Bukan begitu, Tachi senang, karena dengan itu kita bisa sering bertemu."

"Hehe.. Tachi, ayo naik."

"Tidak, Tachi mau ikut mengaping saja."

"Hehe.. baiklah."

Selang beberapa lama, Kyuubi terlihat sangat riang ketika bersama dengan Itachi membuat dua orang bodyguard di belakang mereka merasa bingung dan penasaran.

"Tachi.. Ice Cream."

"Hum.. Kyuu mau ice cream rasa apa."

"Tachi tidak tahu?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada sedihnya kembali.

"Haha.. bercanda, rasa apel kan, tunggu sebentar y-"

"Kakak.."

Deg.

"Ehh.."

Dari jauh terlihatlah seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut panjang dan diikat sedikit langsung berlari menerjang atau langsung memeluk Itachi dengan manja membuat hati dan mata Kyuubi terasa sangat sakit.

"Kakak.. Dei cari Kakak kemana-mana. Kenapa Kakak malah kabur?." Tanya pemuda tersebut sambil menggelantung manja ditangan Itachi.

"Deidara, tolong jangan seperti ini!" Bisik Itachi karena takut Kekasihnya, Kyuubi salah paham.

"Wah.. Kuda putih, Kakak.. Dei boleh naik juga kan?" Tanya Deidara yang langsung membuat Itachi sedikit menggeram kesal.

"De-i!"

"Kenapa? Jangan ya? Huuh! Kakak pelit!"

Kyuubi mulai menggeram dan tiba-tiba ia menurunkan diri dari kuda putih yang sedang ditungangginya sambil mendekati Deidara dan langsung membuat Itachi bingung.

"Ini.. ambil saja." Ucap Kyuubi dengan senyuman sambil menyerahkan tali pengaturnya pada Deidara dan tak lama setelah itu Kyuubipun langsung beranjak pergi dan langsung membuat Itachi terkaget.

"Kyuu! Tunggu, kamu mau kemana, Sayang?" Tanya Itachi penasaran sambil menggenggam tangan Kekasihnya erat dan langsung membuat Deidara menggeram kesal atau cem-bu-ru.

"Tck!"

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Perintah Kyuubi sinis sambil menarik kasar tangannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan hati yang sakit dan linangan air mata. "Kyuu!"

Kyuubi mulai menyandarkan dirinya didekat sebuah pohon membuat Itachi bisa dengan mudah menyusul dan menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kyuu.. dengarkan dulu penjelasan, Tachi.. please.. and l'm sorry."

"I hate you."

Deg.

Itachi mulai terdiam membisu setelah ia mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi barusan.

"Tachi urus saja dia, Kyuu mau pulang."

"Tachi antar ya? Naik kuda tadi?"

"TIDAK! itu bukan kuda, Kyuu.. itu kuda orang lain.. hiks.."

"Kyuu.." Pandangan Kyuubi mulai hilang dan perlahan iapun mulai kehilangan kesembangan dan akhirnya pingsan membuat Itachi kaget dan panik.

"Kyuu.. Kyuu.. bagun!"

.

.

.

Sore harinya Kyuubi sudah terbangun dari acara pingsannya. Sungguh sampai detik ini rasanya hatinya masih sakit.

"Tachi.." Gumam Kyuubi lirih dan ketika ia menengok ke samping ia melihat rajutannya yang belum selesai.

Perlahan Kyuubi mulai meneurunkan dirinya dari tempat tidur hanya untuk mengambil rajutan tersebut.

"Tachi jahat!"

Diarah lain.

Bak!

Itachi mulai menaruh botol minumannya diatas meja dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya ia meminum kembali isi dari botol tersebut.

"Lu stres ya?" Tanya Pain penasaran.

"Cuama lagi kesal." Jawab Itachi pelan dan tak lama setelah itu Deidara datang sambil membanting pintu namun tak membuat Itachi mau melihat kearahnya.

"Kak Itachi?" Panggil Deidara lembut.

"Sudah ya minumnya? Muka Kakak sudah sangat mer-"

"Apa peduli lu?" Tanya Itachi kasar dan langsung membuat Deidara emosi.

"Kakak! Dei peduli makanya Dei datang kemari, Kakak 'lapar' kan? Dei akan beri."

"Gak perlu!" Tolak Itachi yang kembali meminum isi dari botolnya.

"Lebih baik lu kasih 'makan' gw!" Tawar Pain meremehkan.

"Maaf saja.. tapi tubuhku.. hanya untuk Kak Itachi!"

"Munafik lu! kalau lu lihat penis yang besar pasti lu bakalan berpaling makanya lu ninggalin Sasori!" Balas Kakuzu sinis dan langsung membuat Deidara kesal bukan main.

"Diam lu!" Bentak Deidara.

"Kak.."

"PERGI!" Bentak Itachi kasar.

"TIDAK! Kak.. Aku sayang Kakak dan aku sangat mencintai Kakak. Tapi Kenapa Kakak tak peduli sama Dei? Kak.. jadikan Dei pacar Kakak.. Dei mau didua dengan kak Kyuubi.. dan.. Dei jamin kepuasan Kakak akan Dei penuhi. Dei mohon Kak.."

"Cari saja orang lain." Balas Itachi bosan dan langsung membuat Deidara menggeram kesal karena jawaban yang tak ia inginkan.

"Ka-"

Brak! Tiba-tiba tubuh Itachi terjatuh dan tepat menghantam lantai yang dingin membuat kedua temannya termasuk Deidara shock.

"Kakak!"

Itachi.. hei bagun!"

"Itachi?"

TBC

* * *

a.n: Dan.. pada akhirnya Itachi pun tumbang juga, oke Revie di tunggu, dan maaf bahasanya campuran, bingung juga mau buat bedficnya *plak :v


End file.
